A night at the Kareoke Club
by YoukaiGirl90
Summary: Kagome's friends convince her to go to a club over 21 with Fake ID's. Inuyasha isn't going to leave Kagome alone for sec. Inuyasha finds out many things about Kagome that night. R for scenes of blood and bad words.
1. Default Chapter

(*) this is when I'm giving my comments (" )Quotation marks means someone is talking, when the quotation marks are gone that means the person is doing something or pointing at something, they're doing an action. ( ) the Parenthesis means someone is thinking in their mind. When there's no marks I'm just telling the story  
  
Kagome: "Inuyasha I have to leave and I mean it, I have homework and my friends have something important to tell me, they're waiting for me so I have to go!"  
  
Inuyasha: "What About the jewel shards, and Naraku, you can't just bail out on us."  
  
Inuyasha: Looks at Sango shippo and Miroku for some kind of support  
  
Kagome: "I have to go, one night won't hurt."  
  
Inuyasha: "You can't leave!!!"  
  
Kagome: "Don't make me say the 's' word"  
  
Inuyasha : "Find then see if I care."  
  
Kagome: "Humph, I don't care what you think."  
  
Kagome: Stupid stubborn dog!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid girl!!!  
  
**************************************************** Kagome: Oh well I finally got away from Inuyasha, now to see if my friends finally came, they seemed really worried last night  
  
*(I couldn't remember all of Kagome's friends names, if you guys can e-mail them to me it would help me out a lot.)  
  
Flashaback: Ring Ring Ring!!! Kagome: "Hello who is this"/ Kagome's Friends: Its us your friends duh. /Kagome:"oh whatz up" Kagome's friends: Are you going to be here tomorrow cuz all of us want to take you somewhere very cool, don't ask it's a surprise. Plz it's important just be at your house and all of us we'll come over. / Kagome: Okay./ Kagome's Friends: Bye/ Kagome: Bye Dial tone beep beep beep..  
  
Kagome: "Mom I'm back!!!  
  
Kagome's Mom: I'm in the living room with your friends.  
  
Kagome ran to the living room and said hi to everyone.  
  
Kagome's Mom: You didn't tell me you were going out with your friends. I guess I'll leave now  
  
Kagome's mom leaves, she goes back to doing the laundry.  
  
*************************************************************************** Inuyasha: (I think I should check up on Kagome, what if something happens to her and she gets hurt)  
  
Shippo: Whats wrong Inuyasha, you seem a little out of it since Kagome just left? Do you miss Kagome, it's totally understandable since you do care about her.  
  
The whole gang nods in agreement.  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up, you guys, you don't know anything do you, if Kagome gets hurt we can kiss our luck goodbye on finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku.  
  
The whole gang: You're a big jerk you know that, you never fezz up your feeling for Kagome, and so you starting acting like a big jerk!!!  
  
Miroku and Sango double team on Inuyasha hittng him with everything they got real hard.  
  
Little swirlys appear on Inuyasha's eyes as he falls to the floor.  
  
Sango: You can't teach a new dog new tricks.  
  
Miroku: That's so true.  
  
Miroku: Stealthily moves his hands south of Sango's waist, Grope Grope Grope.  
  
Sango: Slaps Miroku silly, "Like I said you can't teach an old dog new tricks!"  
  
The whole gang then start focusing on their surroundings, and notices a certain Hanyou had rum off during this whole argument.  
  
Shippo: Where'd he go?!  
  
Miroku/Sango: You know the answer to that. **************************************************** Inuyasha gets up the well to Kagome's time, he hears Kagome's voice from a distance, she seemed like she was arguing with a group of girls, appearing to be her friends.  
  
Inuyasha gets inside Kagome's house and hides in the kitchen where he could hear the whole conversation.  
  
Kagome: "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!!! UH UH UH!!! YOU CAN ASK ME ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!"  
  
Kagome's Friends: "Must you be so loud!!! Anyways your seriously overacting, were just offering you go to a bar/club it's not a big deal."  
  
Kagome: "I tell you what's so wrong with that whole sentence, first of all were underage."  
  
Kagome was cut of immediately by her friends, they start flashing ID's.  
  
Kagome's Friends: "We have fake ID's we even got you one."  
  
Inuyasha (What the hell are they talking about, what's a fake ID? I understand everything but the word fake ID's)  
  
Kagome: "Oh my god, your going to use those ID's to lie about our age, your nuts what if we get caught huh?!!! You ever think of that, my mom and your moms would literally kill us!!!"  
  
Kagome's Friends: "Loosen up, we won't get caught, we've used these before and never got caught, and they're a good , we paid a lot of money for them including yours. It'll be fun!!! Liberate yourself, be wild for once, I swear I think your bra is so tight on you that you've become uptight as well. What happened to the wild Kagome we use to know and love."  
  
Kagome starts remembering how much fun she use to have before she met Inuyasha and the whole business of the jewel shards.  
  
Kagome: "I don't know. I guess we could check out that new club they've opened."  
  
Kagome Friends: "That's the spirit!!! And if you don't like the club, you never have to go with us again."  
  
Kagome: "Deal!. Uuumm you guys I almost forgot I have nothing to wear to the club."  
  
Kagome Friends: "Don't worry for once we thought ahead, we got you an outfit. It's in the car."  
  
They drag Kagome out of the house to show her the outfit they got her. ******************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha: "What's a club? I know what a bar is, and I just found out what fake ID is . Is she going to be in any danger, if something bad happens to her and I was able to prevent it I don't know what I'll do."  
  
Sota: "Yep she's in danger alright, clubs aren't really safe, boys sometimes like to drug girls with stuff that makes them fall asleep and well the rest I'll leave to your imagination. This doesn't always happen only sometimes, but it can happen. And by law they're not allowed to drink, you must be 21, ID's are used to show their real age and if they're allowed to drink, by using Fake ID's they can lie about their age and go into clubs only for 21 year olds and get away with drinking. If they get away with it, something bad could happen like the girls including Kagome can get drunk and do something stupid, oh and I almost forgot girls and boys dance in clubs for fun, that's were many teens get together and sometimes become couples, sometimes this happens but not all the times."  
  
Inuyasha was listening very attentively to every word Sota spoke, he then realized something.  
  
Inuyasha: "Is Kagome stupid or something,"  
  
Sota: "Nope she's just a teenager."  
  
Inuyasha finally then also realizes something very obious Sota was right next to him the whole time, even during his session of thinking out loud.  
  
Inuyasha: "How long were you here"  
  
Sota: "The whole conversation and while you were thinking out loud. You care about Kagome a lot don't ya?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed ten shades of red.  
  
Sota: "Your blushing answers my question, do you want to know something about Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Yeah. What is it?"  
  
Sota: "She has the hots for ya!!! She likes you bone head, a lot, she even wrote it in her silly pink diary, it's written in there like a million times!!!"  
  
Sota starts laughing hysterically, tears were literally swelling up in his eyes  
  
Inuyasha became very intrigued by this,  
  
Sota: "So do you like her? Do ya? I promise I won't say a word to Kagome, pinky swear."  
  
Inuyasha was about to tell Sota his answer when they both heard the girls come in.  
  
Sota: "You got to hide, let's go to my room"  
  
Sota dragged Inuyasha up the stairs into his room, there they could devise a plan and hear what the girls were talking about. ************************************************** Kagome: "I don't know it's a little too reveally don't you think."  
  
Looks at the black skirt half the size of her uniform skirt *yeah it was that short =)* and a white top with a small leather jacket that barely gave warmth.  
  
Inuyasha was very curious, he decided to peak at he outfit Kagome was going to wear, so he got out of Sota's room and told Sota to wait there while he saw Kagome's outfit from a far. He quietly crept downstairs and saw the outfit.  
  
Inuyasha (Holy crap, that's not going cover Kagome at all, what the hell, this era is so creepy and disgusting what happened to a good old fashion kimono.)  
  
Kagome: "It's too sluttish, I can't wear it."  
  
Kagome's Friends: "Why not, it's what's in today. Come on, just wear it to the club, after that we'll return it to the store and you won't ever have to see it again. Is that okay with you."  
  
Kagome: "Okay fine, let me get ready, I'll be down stairs in a minute."  
  
Inuyasha then realized that Kagome was coming to where he was. He immediately ran upstairs without making a noise, into Sota's room.  
  
Kagome then got into her room but before she got in she whispered this, "At least Inuyasha isn't here, he'd have a fit about this"  
  
Kagome closed the door to change.  
  
Inuyasha then whispers this "I'm hear Kagome,and I'll protect no matter what, then I'll have a fit with you" *************************************************  
  
Hope you guys liked this story, so what did you guys think, plz review. Oh yeah I almost forgot I DON'T OWN INUYASHA. There I made it clear right? Peace out everyone. ( ( ( 


	2. Planning

(*) this is when I'm giving my comments (" )Quotation marks means someone is talking, when the quotation marks are gone that means the person is doing something or pointing at something, they're doing an action. ( ) the Parenthesis means someone is thinking in their mind. When there's no marks I'm just telling the story  
  
I'm done with chapter two so here it is, also thanks to the only person who reviewed, I don't care if I only get one review I'm happy as long as I get a review. And of course I won't stop writing, duh I'm not cruel I don't like leaving people in suspense it's plain rude. I know how it feels to have to wait for the next chapter of a story, just in case if you want to know I add a chapter at least once a day. If I don't I'm major sorry, I have many tests coming up, like the Cat 6 and as well as my B-day which is April 30, also the drama club that I'm in has increased the hours of rehearsal, the play I'm in is coming up. So if you don't see a chapter I am very sorry, but after school ends which is around June you'll see two chapters or at least one everyday. So enjoy I love this chapter it so Kawaii!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter2: Planning Story: A Night at the Kareoke Club  
  
Kagome had to get ready quickly, she knew if she got out of the house too late her mom wouldn't let her go* She lets her fight demons in feudal Japan but she gives Kagome a curfew I think this is weird. = ) *  
  
She quickly put some jet black mascara, then a little dab of lipstick, cranberry color. A little eyeliner also jet black, she put her hair in a quick pony tail, some braids came down on her face, this took only ten minutes. *I know regularly braiding your hair brushing it right and putting make up on your face takes forever but work with me that's how the story goes, don't ask how she gets herself fixed up so freakn' fast. When she was done she quickly went down stairs.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Back in Sota's room where Inuyasha was, they were both concocting up a plan to make sure Kagome wouldn't get into any trouble. Sota's room had becomed a war zone, Sota was wearing an army helmet and there was a replica of the club and little dolls resembling Kagome and her friends laid out on a table. There was also an Inuyasha doll, laid out in the replica of the club, the doll was infiltrating. Sota moved the Inuyasha doll to the bouncers and started making them fight, Inuyasha of course won*just incase if you don't know what a bouncer is, they are the guards, the people who allow other people into the club*. Sota then started using the Inuyasha doll and making him beat the living crap out of all the other dolls that were in the replica.  
  
Inuyasha: "Am I suppose to beat the crap out of everyone in the club."  
  
Sota: "No of course not, I'm just playing with them."  
  
Inuyasha: "We have no time to play with dolls."  
  
Sota: "I'm sorry, I'll get serious, hmmm this what your task will be for tonight."  
  
Sota: "Inuyasha, remember, be very vigilant with Kagome, don't lose sight of her, make sure she doesn't drink anything with liquor, I've noticed all the Higurashi woman become very wild with liquor. Let's take my mother for example, last new year's eve she drank a small cup of wine she ended up acting very nutty and outgoing. Knowing Kagome's friends which I don't, they will probably make her drink. If you are not able to prevent this then you must go to plan B. What's plab B you ask?."  
  
Inuyasha: "I never asked what was plan B"  
  
Sota: "It's a figure of speech."  
  
Inuyasha: "Oh, what's a figure of speech?,"  
  
Sota: "Forget I said that." Starts mumbling in low voice "he's worse than me"  
  
Inuyasha: "You know I have extremely good hearing and just heard what you just said."  
  
Sota: "He he he. Plz don't hurt me."  
  
Inuyasha then grabs Sota and gives him a horrible noogie. *That really must of hurt.*  
  
Sota: "Ow Ow Ow Ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sota: "We need to get back to the plan, Kagome might be done getting ready any second."  
  
Inuyasha: "Your right."  
  
Sota: "Like I was saying Plan B is that you make sure she doesn't draw any attention to herself if she becomes drunk or surly, make a diversion if you have to, if she calls attention to herself who knows who might take advantage of her, there's a lot of sickos out there. Inuyasha take this." He whips out of his drawer a $50 dollar bill. "Use this to buy something to eat or drink if you get a table if you don't order anything the people who take your order for food also called waiters might think you're a big cheapsgate and kicked you out of the club. Got it."  
  
Inuyasha: "Uuuum how did you get a hold of that kind of money, your to young to be getting that kind of cash."  
  
Sota: "My mom and grandpa reward me when ever I get good grades." *I wish my parents would reward me when ever I get good grades, then again I would end up wiping them out*  
  
Inuyasha: "Ok"  
  
Sota: "Also take this." He gave Inuyasha a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket, along with boots and a belt *that screamed hottie.*  
  
Sota: "My mom and I bought you this, we were meaning to give you this, as a small gift for protecting Kagome and making her happy."  
  
Inuyasha: "Thanks, you shouldn't really of done this."  
  
Seta: "But we did so put this on in the bathroom and help Kagome out already."  
  
Sota: "One more thing and these are the last words I'll tell ya, when your in the club look for a backdoor, they'll probably be a bouncers there knock them out and hide in the club, make sure the bouncers you knock out don't see ya, they might try to find ya inside the club. The rest is up to you. Good luck and plz take care of my sis plz."  
  
Inuyasha: Will do kid.  
  
Inuyasha got in the bathroom and changed, he got ready to follow the girls, he heard Kagome open her bedroom door.  
  
AND IT ENDS HERE, AAAAH SUSPENSE!!!, I hate it you hate it, but deal with it I have to do homework and get ready for school. Major Sorries  
  
Count down for my B-day still three days to go; I'm jumping for joy. Peace out =) 


End file.
